Tora & Misaki -Final Alternativo KWMS
by benshorteanafer.cardona.9
Summary: Tora Y Misaki – (Final alternativo KWMS) Disclaimer: Los Personajes de aquí no son de mi propiedad, estos corresponden a la señora Fujiwara Hiro. -Ana Cardona. UNETE! al Grupo en Facebook -/groups/189995741164714/
1. 2 Días para la boda

Capítulo 1: -2 Días para la boda

(Narra Tercera Persona)

-¿Te sientes bien Misaki?-le pregunta Takumi

-Oh,…si solo pensaba

-¿Misaki estaba pensando en cosas pervertidas?, ¿está pensando en la noche de mañana?

-N…Nooo!, estúpido pervertido

-Qué pena porque yo si-se le acerca mucho y se dan un largo beso apasionado, hasta que se tienen que separar para tomar aire, Misaki se pone roja.

-Cállate!, mejor ay que levantarnos, quede de tomar el té con Sakura y Shizuko, después también quede con las chicas del Maid Latte hacer mi despedida de soltera

Usui se le queda viendo

-¿Que'?- pregunta confundida Misaki

-Nada solo que prométeme que no va a haber chicos

-Cla…Claro que no!...Es una fiesta de puras chicas!

-Bueno, yo también voy a ir a mi despedida, quede con Los chicos de la escuela, y Misaki

-¿Qué?

-Yo prometo que no va a haber chicas

(Se pone roja Misaki)

En silencio se fue cada uno por su lado

Ah! Misaki! –Sakura abraza fuertemente a Misaki

Hola Misaki –Dice Shizuko

-¿Ah…hola chicas!- se extraña al ver que Shizuko no lleva lentes

-¿¡Shizuko, que le paso a tus lentes!?, ¿se rompieron?

-Ah no, ahora uso lentes de contacto, y me deje crecer un poco el cabello-contesta apenada-¿Cómo me veo Misaki?

-¡te ves genial!

-Ah es que Shizuko, está saliendo con Kanou-kun!-dice Sakura

-Eh…'? ¿Kanou-kun?, pues felicidades Shizuko!

-Eh, ¡sí! Gracias Misaki!

-¡¿Lista para planear tu vida de casada con Usui-san'?!-Sakura con cara de picardía

Misaki se pone roja como un tomate – ¡s…si!

Así paso, la charla con Shizuko sobre los presupuestos para la vida de casados, y las clases de cocina de Sakura.

Por la tarde Misaki fue a el Maid Latte, (la gerente lo cerro ese día, por ocasión especial) las chicas regalaron cosas, a Misaki, desde cacerolas hasta lencería. Misaki acepto todas con humildad y vergüenza.

Ya es noche, las chicas se fueron yendo hacia sus casas, solo quedaron Honoka y Misaki.

-Te ayudare a acomodar tus regalos

-Gracias Honoka-chan

Ordenaron las cosas en silencio

-Bueno, adiós Misa-chan, ¿vienes conmigo?

-No, si no te molesta quiero organizar ahora mis pensamientos, cuando me valla yo cerrare el Maid latte

-Entendido, hasta luego Misa-chan - se va y cierra la puerta

Se escucha que alguien toca la puerta,

Quien tocara la puerta, se le habrá olvidado algo a Honoka-chan?

Misaki, se queda impresionada al ver quien está en la puerta.


	2. Ultima Noche de Soltera

Capítulo 2: -Ultima Noche de Soltera

(Narra Tora)

Soy Igarashi Tora, hijo de una familia acomodada, Ex-Kaichou de la prestigiosa escuela Miyabigaoka, estoy comprometido con una excelente chica rica y de buenos modales (a la que no amo), mañana se casa la única mujer que me ha interesado, estoy por primera vez en mi vida llorando por una chica, y mi mejor amigo Maki (al cual nunca he tratado como merece y he usado como un objeto) me consuela.

-Hoy cerraron ese Maid-latte, porque van a hacerle la despedida de soltera a Ayuzawa Misaki-dice Maki

-Tengo que…-comienzo a decir, pero estoy tan alcoholizado, que me duele la cabeza, ignorando eso me voy poniendo en pie, junto al sillón fino en el que estoy sentado, en la mansión de la familia de Maki.

-Siéntese, por favor, Igarashi-kun

Empiezo a llorar, y lo veo fijamente

-Maki, llámame Tora, por favor, quieres? Y sabes, tengo que ir a ese café, siquiera a agradecerle estar en mi vida a Ayuzawa-san

-Pero Iga…Tora a estas horas ya se ha de haber terminado la despedida de la señorita Ayuzawa

-No importa, iré caminando, necesito refrescarme la cabeza, no me sigas por favor-tomo la botella nueva que hay sobre la mesa, yendo hacia la salida, mientras ignoro las suplicas de Maki

Estoy vagando por ahí, escucho a medias la conversación:

-Gracias Honoka-chan

-Misa-chan, vienes conmigo?

-No necesito aclarar mis ideas, cuando me valla yo sierro el Maid latte

-Bueno, hasta luego

Y veo como cierra la puerta y se marcha, al parecer no reparo en mi presencia, por lo que he escuchado, esta Misaki adentro, me quedo pensando…

¿Qué pasaría si ella se hubiera enamorado de mi mientras Usui Takumi estaba en Inglaterra?, ¿Si siquiera él no hubiera existido en la vida de Misaki?, ¿sería yo lo suficientemente cuidadoso de cambiar para su bien?, ¿Abría yo de casarme con ella?, ¿formar una familia?

¿Cómo sería abrazarla sin que ella se resistiera, sentir su piel, hacerla mi mujer y no contra su voluntad?...Pero por lo visto yo lo único que puedo hacer es resignarme a perder a la única mujer a la que he amado. Viendo como otro se casa con ella, forman una familia, imaginando: ¿que pasara mañana por la noche?, ese despreciable la ara suya, y yo lo sé bien ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo resignarme a perder a Misaki! Solamente puedo llamarla Misaki sin los honoríficos en mi cabeza.

Me levanto con más dolor, debido a que muy apenas puedo pararme de lo borracho que estoy, sin pensarlo, toco la puerta.

-Se le olvido algo a Honoka-chan?-escucho su voy incógnita en el interior

Las lágrimas se me salen a borbotones, pero ya es demasiado tarde, ella ya ha abierto la puerta, y me ve sorprendida.

-I…Igarashi Kaichou!

No puedo contenerme y la abrazo, la tomo con una mano en su esbelta cintura, y otra en su cabeza, mientras agarro a llorar, y sin pensarlo, me humillo a mí mismo de la peor manera! (Igarashi Tora humillándose, ante una mujer!, llamándola fuera de su mente sin honoríficos!, pero a estas altura ya no me importaba, lo único que contaba era que tenía a Misaki en mis brazos) sin permiso mis labios gritan, lo que mi mente calla!

-Misaki, TE AMO!, dime que no es verdad!… que no te casaras mañana!, que no serás su mujer!, que no formaras una familia con el!...solo dímelo!…-mi voz de grito, se remplaza por apenas un susurro -dime que no es verdad, Misaki, te amo.

No me empuja fuertemente, si no que en vez de eso me sienta en una silla

-Igarashi Kaichou, estas borracho!, y solo dices tonterías!

Empiezo a reír histéricamente mientras lloro

-Todo lo que digo es verdad, estoy borracho como jamás lo he estado, y te llame sin los honoríficos como siempre te he llamado en mi cobarde y estúpida mente, Solo un favor Misaki, no me llames Igarashi Kaichou, ya no soy el Kaichou de Miyabigaoka, ni tú la de Seika, y aparte odio que me llames tu por los honoríficos, suena frio y duele!, Solamente déjame estar contigo esta noche y juro que jamás me veras en tu vida, podrás hacer tu vida con él, solo por esta noche…

Ella me ve con una mirada que jamás le había visto, es tierna, hacia mí, pero no es lastima, sino…cariño!, aunque sea el que se le tiene a un cachorro, no me importa, no sé si es por los efectos del alcohol, pero juraría que sus ojos están llorado igual que los míos. Estoy tan feliz por algo tan simple, como jamás lo he estado por el dinero, ni todas la mujeres del mundo, porque la sonrisa que ahora me muestra y esas lagrimas son causadas por mí.

Cuando estoy tan satisfecho cierro los ojos sintiéndome el más feliz del universo

-Esta tan borracho, que no se acordara, tal vez lo recuerde pero pensara que es un sueño, y es lo menos que puedo hacer por el

Cuando escucho eso, me quedo ahí, como si no hubiera escuchado nada, pero siento pronto que algo liviano y cálido, me rodea el cuello, siento su calor, abro los ojos y me encuentro a una Misaki, sonrojada, totalmente, me quedo impresionado y me susurra suavemente:

-Tora-kun Quédate aquí, ahora vuelvo

Me quedo pensando y me doy cuenta en cuanto ya se ha dado media vuelta y ha avanzado hacia una puerta desconocida, que… ¡Me llamo Tora!, me quedo atontado, los próximos 10 min. Pero ella no regresa, me preocupo como un loco de repente, y voy directo hacia la puerta a la que ella se dirigió, y efectivamente está ahí, pero de una forma que la he imaginado tantas veces desde que la conocí, esta desnuda!, bueno prácticamente ya que lleva una lencería azul claro y suave, perfecta contra su piel, no hago ruido y me quedo mirando, pero le debo respeto por lo que me aparto y me dirijo al lugar que me dijo, en el cual permaneciera, haciendo como que no me había movido ni un milímetro.

Ella ya está ahí, siento sus brazos, en mi cuello, me está abrazando y dice, como si no estuviera ahí

-Amo a Usui, pero tú has sido, bueno conmigo, has cambiado tanto y juras que es por mí, la verdad no me importa si es por mí, por ti, o por tu prometida, pero estoy segura de que la persona que elijas será la más feliz, del mundo al igual que yo lo soy con Takumi, aunque no de la manera en que tu quisieras… te quiero Tora y lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es esto

No sé a qué se refiere hasta que siento sus labios sobre los míos, me quita el aliento, ella se separa de mi por falta de aire, la estoy viendo con ojos demasiados abiertos, esta sonrojada como un tomate!, y me acaba de besar!, y…lleva el traje de Maid que le regale cuando la lleve y encubrí en el castillo de los Rochester, cuando fue a "rescatar" a Usui!


	3. -La diferencia entre Deseo y Amor

Capítulo 3: -La diferencia entre Deseo y Amor

(Narra Tora)

Ella me mira directamente, se recuesta conmigo en es suelo.

-Tora, podrías ser uno de mis testigos en la boda?

-Eso es algo muy egoísta de tu parte Ayuzawa, pero acepto, aunque ese puesto no estaba ocupado ya?

-Lo guarde… lo guárdanos para ti, Usui lo propuso y yo acepte, pero si tú no puedes, será Kanou…

-Yo seré-la interrumpo-Misaki

-¿Si?

-Tengo sueño

-Yo también

-Recuéstate en mí- le digo

-Solo por hoy

-Solo por hoy -prometo y dormimos juntos, ella recostada en mí y yo abrazándola.

Apenas se durmió, pero yo no pude dormir ni un poco, varias veces en sueños, menciona el nombre de Takumi, y otras pocas dijo mi nombre. Me le quede viendo, y toque un poco la falda de ese vestido de Maid que le regale, cuando la lleve a Inglaterra para que fuera a ver a Usui. Aún recuerdo la historia de ese vestido.

Cuando la conocí, la desee, pensé que era otra más, que había ido a Miyabigaoka a aceptar mi propuesta de cambiarse de Seika a Miyabigaoka. Planee que Maki tirara jugo a propósito en su uniforme, para así, tener preparado todo, en cuanto se bañó, sigilosamente Maki cambio su uniforme por un traje de Maid que yo elegí, en base a mi DESEO hacia ella.

En cambio en cuanto supe que la tenía que infiltrar en el castillo de los Rochester, elegí, un traje en base a su imagen en mi mente: discreta como la falda larga, femenina como la delicada tela, y estrecha. Cálida aun a pesar de su transparencia, pero resistente. Lo elegí en base a mi AMOR por ella.

Esa es la diferencia entre el deseo y el amor que siento por ella.

Los efectos del alcohol se han pasado, lo sé por el insoportable dolor de cabeza que tengo, miro mi reloj, es la 1:30am, aun escucho como suspira el nombre de Takumi.

Hoy por la mañana pase por la joyería, vi un magnifico dije de una cabeza de tigre con diamantes blancos incrustados. La señorita de la joyería, me miraba con claro deseo en la mirada. Lo ignore, no había coqueteado con una mujer desde que descubrí que amaba a Misaki, solo le pedí con la amabilidad necesaria que me mostrase el dije, ella se me quedo viendo.

-Es pieza única, tiene un costo muy elevado-me advierte, me toma con la guardia baja, acaso no sabe mi nombre?

-No me importa, es para alguien especial, Asi que pagare lo que sea

Se escuchan pasos.

-Que pasa, Hikari-san?

-Nada es solo que el señor pidió el dije de colección, y usted sabe que esta apartado.

-Pero si es usted Igarashi!, que gusto verle por aquí!

-Lo mismo digo-contesto con el tono más formal, que puedo.

-Lo siento chico pero ese dije esta apartado

-Por quién?

-Por mi Tiger-kun-dice una voz detrás de mí muy familiar

-GERARD!?

-Sí, pensaba adquirirlo, para una chica especial, pero si tú lo quieres, te lo puedo ceder

-Nada me agradaría más-saco la chequera-cuanto quieres por esa pieza, incluso puedo darte un cheque en blanco

-Lo que cuesta, ni un céntimo mas

Pago por él, me lo dan en una delicada y pequeña caja de cristal, me despido del gerente de la joyería y de Gerard.

Paso por una tienda de cartas, escribo lo que quiero:

Ayuzawa-san, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida de casada, gracias, por los momentos interesantes que disfrute a tu lado, espero mejores los pasos de baile que te enseñe, y después con todo gusto te pediría me concedieses una pieza.

La aprecio, con un toque de mi acepte el dije que le muestro. Es único, como usted, no existen 2.

-Tora

Vuelvo a la realidad, saco la cajita de cristal que contiene el dije, y la coloco con la nota, encima de su falda.

-Tora-dice dormida mientras sonríe

Me agacho y le doy un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo fantasma apenas perceptible, noto que esta helado el clima, debe de tener frio, me quito el saco, y la cubro con él. La miro por última vez

-Adiós, Misaki, mañana te veré por última vez, para ver cómo te casas con otro, después jamás me volverás a ver, tal y como te prometí.

Y me voy dejando atrás todo lo que fui, soy y tal vez pude llegar a ser.

Ella me mostro que no todas la mujeres son iguales, que las mujeres que de verdad son interesantes, no caen tan fácil, son fuertes y decididas, femeninas y delicadas, al mismo tiempo.

Y me mostro la DIFERENCIA entre DESEO y AMOR.


	4. Los Dijes

Capítulo 4: -Los Dijes

(Narra Misaki)

Acabo de tener un sueño en verdad, raro:

Al principio, yo estaba a punto de casarme, pero no solo Usui estaba esperándome, si no que Tora estaba ahí también, y ambos me miraban sonrientes, me extendían una mano, ambos estaban arreglados y perfectamente vestidos de novios. Yo avance y…tome las manos de los 2.

Después me desperté recordando lo de anoche, intente descubrir a donde se había ido Tora, pero en vez de eso, me encontré cubierta por su saco fino y cálido, de alguna manera que no logro comprender siento que él quiere que me lo quede y también siento que al tener su saco encima, me está abrazando y… No me desagrada la idea.

También sobre la falda de mi vestido largo de Maid, encuentro una pequeña caja de cristal, la abro y me encuentro frente a un hermoso dije muy fino y elegante de una cabeza de tigre con ojos de diamante por lo que puedo juzgar con lo poco que se de joyas, está colgando de una cadena de oro blanco! De seguro se le ha de haber olvidado aquí, estoy a punto de pararme, cuando siento algo más…un trozo rígido, y caro de papel, lo desenvuelvo y leo:

Ayuzawa-san, te deseo lo mejor en tu vida de casada, gracias, por los momentos interesantes que disfrute a tu lado, espero mejores los pasos de baile que te enseñe, y después con todo gusto te pediría me concedieses una pieza.

La aprecio, con un toque de mí, acepte el dije que le muestro. Es único, como usted, no existen 2.

-Tora

No puedo evitar sonreír porque, así es como lo conocí… actuando ser amable, solo que ahora no lo finge ni lo actúa, él ha cambiado y aparte me regala este dije que de seguro es tan costoso, solo que no me interesa el costo del dije, si no las intenciones, y la gracia, es idéntico a él, no puedo quedarme así, callada, apenas son las 2:30 am, tomo un bolígrafo y una hoja de papel y escribo:

Tora-kun, gracias por este dije, pero te equivocas no es como yo, sino más bien parece tu retrato: Es hermoso a primera vista, pero esconde algo, lo sabes al ver esos brillantes y enigmáticos ojos y es fuerte y resistente, es fino, y pende de una cadena fuerte imposible de romper, y es único, como tú:

Gracias, te quiero

-Misaki

Me paro, y recojo, las cacerolas que me dieron las chicas y las meto en una caja, me voy a cambiar, en mi casillero esta, el traje de Maid del Maid-latte, lo doblo y lo guardo en una bolsa grande de tela gris y muy resistente, también guardo el traje que me regalo Aoi-chan (de Maid diseñado por el, que me obsequio), creo que tengo suficientes trajes de Maid para toda mi vida (suspiro) me cambio ropa cómoda y doblo el traje de Maid que me regalo Tora; veo su saco y no puedo evitarlo, me lo llevo a la nariz, y a pesar de que huele a alcohol, también huele a él… siento su abrazo, no lo quiero como a Usui pero, es más bien un abrazo de un buen amigo, uno de esos que te tranquiliza y te consuela en los malos momentos; también está el dije que me dio Takumi, hace días que lo deje de usar porque se rompió la cadena, justo en el instante veo el dije de Tora, decido colgar el de Usui en la misma cadena, ahora tengo un corazón y una cabeza de tigre en una cadena que es difícil que se caiga alguno de los 2. Guardo la cadena rota en la caja de cristal y la meto en la bolsa.

Tomo la cadena, me la pongo en el cuello, salgo y cierro el Maid-latte, veo la luz de una tienda prendida, me acerco, es una tienda de artículos pequeños, el señor que atiende, me mira:

-¿Se le ofrece algo señorita?, no tenía sueño, aun y me quede aquí.

-¿Me mostraría ese llavero?-digo mientras observo un llavero negro en el que cuelga un dije con un traje de Maid

-Claro!-me lo muestra, también compro un dije que es una "M" "Misaki", Maid" queda bien, quiero que Tora también tenga algo que se parezca a mí. Pago por él, aunque es barato, sé que el sentimiento será el mismo. Doy las gracias por el misterioso señor que tenía abierta su tienda a las 3:00 am.

A las 5 tenía que ir a organizar todo, vestirme, y prepararme para… mi boda


	5. Preparación

Capítulo 5: -Preparación

Bueno en Japón a las ceremonias nupciales se les llaman *Shinto, pero lo dejaremos en "boda"

(Narra Misaki)

Llego a casa y lo primero que me encuentro es a Suzuna y Minako, esperándome y con cara preocupada.

Minako: -¿Misaki dónde estabas?, ¿dormiste con Takumi-kun?

Me puse roja ante la suposición de mi madre

Misaki: -N-n-no!

Suzuna: -One-chan esta roja

Misaki: -Suzuna!, Madre!, me quede dormida en el Maid Latte con…-Es claro que no les puedo decir sobre Tora- Conmigo misma!

Minako: -Bueno son las 3 am. La ceremonia empieza a las 8 am. Aún nos queda algo de tiempo, date prisa para maquillarte y…

(Alguien toca la puerta)

Misaki: -¿Quién es?, iré a ver

Al abrir la puerta me topo con Kaon, Teryu y Yi Hua Li, son los estudiantes de Miyabigaoka!

Teryu está como loco, con esa cara de loco pervertido:

-Bue…buenos días Ayuzawa-san! Permíteme maquillarte para tu boda! –dice mientras abre su saco y está lleno de toda clases de cosméticos)

Kaon: -A mí a peinarte

Yi Hua Li: -Y yo te ayudare con otros detalles

-Chicos en realidad mi madre y mi hermana…

Minako: -Oh, no Misaki deja que ellos te ayuden, mientras yo organizo unas cuantas cosas

Suzuna: -Y yo le ayudare, está en sus manos chicos cuiden de Onee-chan

-Pe-Pero, Chicas! (Suspiro y doy por vencida)

Primero me baño, y al salir, esta Kaon con mi vestido, al cual no le había puesto mucha atención antes; Es elegante, en su compra me ayudo Aoi-chan, es largo y hermoso, no se mucho de costuras, por lo que no puedo describirlo lo bastantemente adecuado; Me visto rápido, y justo al salir de la habitación, escucho algo:

Teryu: -Igarashi-san quiere que la dejemos inolvidable!, aun no sé si ponerle rubor, creo que no, porque de por si se sonroja de todo…

Kaon: -Los zapatos me pidió que fueran de tacón mediano, no demasiado alto, dice que no quiere que a la mitad de la ceremonia, le harten tanto que los aviente y ande descalza en su boda

Yi: -Me dijo que le ayudara en todas las dudas que tuviera, aunque ahora que recuerdo, jamás lo había visto así de…

Teryu: -Triste… Siempre es arrogante y últimamente nos trata mejor, y no le he visto desde ayer, dice Maki-kun que no lo ha visto tampoco desde anoche…

Me sentí mal, de estar escuchando eso, algo tenía que pasarle, ¿Había llegado a su casa bien? Me dolió el pecho al pensar que algo le podría haber sucedido, jamás me había sentido Asi de preocupada, más que por Takumi; pero de pronto me acorde que tenía que salir rápido o se darían cuanta de cuanto había escuchado. Salí, y sentí como Teryu me alzaba por los aires, y me sentaba en una silla, y pronto sentí variedad de brochas, y polvos sobre mi rostro, suspiró:

-Listo, de diamante en bruto a una brillante joya- dijo mientras Yi me acercaba a un espejo de cuerpo completo, me veía realmente bien, era yo, solo que como dijo Teryu, me pulió, solamente me había aplicado maquillaje del color de mi piel, para ocultar las ojeras, muy poco rímel y otros cosméticos que yo desconocía.

-Gracias! Teryu-kun, dije con mucha felicidad pues me agradaba el resultado

Yi: Ahora te peinare

Con esas livianas y suaves manos, pero que resultaron ser realmente hábiles, me peino, intrincadamente con un resultado que no sabía describir como un peinado en común, pues era mezcla de varios, supuse que era un peinado de la alta sociedad, le di las gracias.

Kaon: -Bien estas casi lista; Yi cuida a Edward –Yi tomo a "Edward" el tan apreciado oso de peluche de Kaon- Y ahora, los zapatos, son de tacón mediano, pero en cuanto acabe la ceremonia, de seguro querrás sentirte más cómoda, por lo tanto te daré unos más cómodos. Me puse los finos zapatos de tacón y con el entrenamiento de hace meses, los pude controlar más que bien.

Arreglaron algunos detalles más y…

-ESTAS LISTA! –dijeron los tres al unísono

Suzuna y Minako entraban y me veían claramente asombradas, después de cantidad de elogios a mí a mis estilistas, mi mama me dio una noticia que no se si considerar desagradable o simplemente molesta

Minako: -Misaki, tu padre, quiere verte

-Dile que se largue

-Dale una oportunidad Misaki

-No, quiero ver a ese tipo

Se abre la puerta, y lo veo: Ayuzawa Sakuya, mi padre, la razón de porque hasta hace tiempo odiaba a los chicos

Sakuya: -Misaki –se arrodilla ante mí llorando- Por favor déjame estar presente en tu boda!

-No, ni siquiera has sido invitado –digo evadiéndolo, no puedo verlo a la cara llorando, porque sé que la única forma de que me convenza es esa.

-Pero Takun me invito –dice mientras me extiende la invitación con su nombre escrito

-Qué?!

-No te enojes con él hija, el solo quería ayudarme, pero por favor di que si

-Si ya te invito Usui, nada puedo hacer… ahora quítate de mis pies, no mes dejas caminar

Él se alejó, pero de pronto vi que el cuarto estaba solo, ahora que no había nadie, no pude evitar sentir tristeza por Sakuya, él se veía arrepentido de verdad y con ojos llorosos me estaba viendo como si yo fuera el objeto más brillante del universo, no sé como pero termine preguntándole algo que ni siquiera yo comprendía como lo podía hacer:

-¿Quieres abrazarme?

-Pu-Puedo? –dijo mientras su rostro se iluminaba, era claro que quería hacerlo desde no sé cuánto tiempo

-Solo por hoy –dije, pero con una sonrisa

Él no lo pensó más, y me abrazo, no se podía comparar con nada, no era una abrazo como el de Takumi, ni como el de Tora, o unos de mis amigos, ni siquiera como el de mi madre o hermana, era algo cálido pero fuerte, nadie me había abrazado así jamás, él se apartó después de un largo rato, y se fue por la puerta claramente feliz.

Eran ya las 7:00, y al salir una limusina me esperaba, salió Cedric, el mayordomo de Gerard quien era el hermano de Takumi.

-¿Supongo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi cuñada no es cierto?, permíteme llevarte a tu boda Ayuzawa-san

Yo me quede ahí viéndolo, no parecía alguna clase de trampa por lo que accedí, Gerard y yo fuimos en la parte trasera de la limusina, llevábamos así unos 10 minutos, cuando comenzó a hablar…


	6. La Boda

Capítulo 6: -La Boda

(Narra Misaki)

Gerard me pregunta dentro de la limusina:

-¿De verdad lo quieres?

-Claro que sí, si no fuera así no iría a mi boda, ¿a qué viene tu pregunta? Y ¿Por qué te ofreciste llevarme?, ¿no odiabas a tu hermano?, ¿No trataste de sacarme a toda costa del castillo de los Rochester cuando fui a Inglaterra por Usui?

-De eso te tengo que hablar, quiero disculparme por mis modales, pero como ya sabes manejar todo no es mi intención, más bien no era mi intención pero me empieza a gustar la idea, en cuanto a Cedric también quiere ocuparse de darte una merecida disculpa…

Se escuchó la voz de Cedric: -Discúlpeme, por todo Ayuzawa-san, yo solo quería ver por el bien de él joven Gerard, y además me quiero disculpar, por orillarla a tal punto de saltar desde las alturas, me alegre grandemente al ver que el joven Igarashi la había salvado, con unos cuantos raspones y heridas tan solo.

Me tomo por sorpresa esa disculpa –Gra-Gracias, no tengo nada que disculpar –digo para los 2

Gerard asiente y continúa:

-En cuanto a el odio a mi hermano, lo he "superado" por decirlo, creo que más bien fue algo infantil, es cierto que le tenía desprecio, por la muerte de mi madre, porque sabes, a pesar de que ella era irresponsable, cuando se trataba de ser madre me protegía y cuidaba mucho, cuando me dio la noticia de que iba a tener un hermano pensaba que era de mi padre, pronto me explico, que lo debía de querer y cuidar porque era el menor y que ella estaba muy débil y me fue sincera al decir que ella ya no estaría tanto tiempo en vida, yo llore, y le cargue toda la culpa a Takumi, pero ahora he entendido que no fue culpa de nadie, y lo único que puedo hacer es enmendar mis culpas por haberle hecho daño a Takumi, Asi que permíteme ser parte de tu familia Ayuzawa Misaki-san

-Por mí no hay problema, pero tendrías que hablarlo con Usui

-Entiendo –dio asintiendo, cuando Cedric interrumpió

-Ya llegamos

Pronto bajamos, camine hacia el templo, estaban todos ahí, y lo admití, no esperaba ver a Takumi, tan…tan… (Me avergüenza pensarlo siquiera) tan lindo, guapo, hermoso y tantas cosas que no había pensado antes, amaba como se veía, los testigos de boda, chicos y chicas estaban también, presentables, y mi corazón casi se hincho al ver a mi testigo de bodas favorito: Tora

Ya no había nada que me faltara para ser feliz, hace meses termine la preparatoria y después estudiaría una especialidad en cuanto terminara mi luna de miel, la ceremonia concluyo rápidamente, tomamos el sake y realizamos todos los juramentos y el sacerdotisa se portó amablemente, y la ceremonia finalizo completamente.

Yo era ya la esposa de Usui…

Fue demasiado rápido pero me separaron muy pronto de Takumi, pues todos los invitados querían vernos a los 2 antes de que nos fuéramos a la luna de miel, tenía puesto mi dije especial, y me recordé a mi misma entregarle el dije que yo le había comprado a Tora, lo busque con la mirada… No lo encontré, algo oprimió mi pecho, yo estaba segura de que él había asistido, entonces ¿Dónde estaba?... Pedí permiso a todos, ignorando algunas voces, ellos podrían esperar, yo podría esperarlos, pero el problema era que necesitaba irracionalmente ver a Tora y ni siquiera yo comprendía porque, ¿desde cuándo se había vuelto tan importante Igarashi Tora, el ex-Kaichou de Miyabigaoka para mí?, ¿desde ayer? era claro que no, entonces fue ¿Cuándo me ayudo con todo el asunto de Inglaterra?, no tampoco, entonces ¿Cuándo sucedió?; yo seguía buscando entre la multitud, y no lo encontraba, ¿Qué había hecho?, ¿se fue tan temprano de ahí, apenas termino la ceremonia?, ¿adónde se había ido?, las lágrimas empezaron a acudir, de todos los invitados al que quería desesperadamente ver, era a él. Abrí una puerta, después otra… y otra, seguía revisando, y en una de ellas, encontré… lo encontré!

Estaba de espaldas, no hice ruido, pero lo vi, él tenía unas ojeras inmensas de la noche anterior, pero ¿qué pasaba entonces?, él estaba llorando, pero no borracho, eso me confundió, decidí, limpiarme las lágrimas, para infundirle valor, di un paso y entre:

-Hola- dije mientras sostenía en la mano, el dije que pretendía darle, me acerque, y él se volteo

-¿Qué haces aquí?, deberías estar con tu esposo y aparte este es un lugar, donde ni siquiera deberías entrar

Entendí, rápidamente su actitud, es se había limpiado las lágrimas, y se estaba haciendo el fuerte, eso sumándole que ya no estaba ebrio y ahora era el mimo Igarashi Tora de siempre, con esa mascara perfecta de Elegancia y superioridad arrogante, tal y como lo había conocido. No mencione lo de las lágrimas, porque supe que lo negaría por su enorme orgullo. Así que si él era el de antes, yo trataría de ser también la de antes, a comportarme fríamente con él.

-Solo vine a darte esto- dije con la voz más parecía a la que usaba como Kaichou de Seika

Él lo tomo entre sus largos dedos y me dedico esa sonrisa arrogante, que tan bien le sentaba.

-Supongo que jamás dejarás de ser "Maid-sama" Ayuzawa-san- dijo viendo la M y el dije en forma de traje de Maid.

Recordé cuando ayer él en su estado de ebriedad me dijo –"No me digas Igarashi, suena frío… y duele"- ahora lo entendía, pues en este momento cuando me dijo aquel "Ayuzawa-san" dolió… demasiado, no lo soporte y una lágrima broto, sin mi consentimiento.

-¿Qué tienes, te sientes mal?, dijo con un tono de pronto demasiado preocupado, la máscara se callo

-"No me digas Ayuzawa, suena frío… Y DUELE!", idiota, vine aquí a agradeceré y me tratas como cuando te conocí!, como "una más", vine a buscarte, y estaba preocupada por ti, no te vi y me sentí mal, tal vez Takumi es mi esposo, pero tú eres… eres también especial para mí!, tal vez no de la misma manera pero… ya te dije que yo…YO TE QUIERO! Y tal vez no lo recuerdes pero ayer… ayer, tú no eras así…

Vi sus ojos y estaban muy abiertos como la de una cría de tigre, un cachorro. Me miró fijamente.

-Lo recuerdo, todo!, se es el problema!, me humillé, ante ti!, me porte como si no fuera un Igarashi y todo por ti!, y tú eres la idiota!, ¡¿Qué pretendes, estando a un día de casarte, ves a un alcohólico y lo tratas bien, lo abrazas y lo besas!, diciéndole que es importante en tu vida y al día siguiente casarte con otro?!, y después quieres venir buscándome con esa sortija en tu mano, y tratándome como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado… Hay veces en las que quisiera amarte con gentileza, pero entonces... te veo así. Y todos los pensamientos de amor gentil desaparecen por completo. Tú eres la cruel, tú eres la idiota Misaki.

Me dijo Misaki, mi corazón se aceleró demasiado, mientras veía sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, no era justo, él tenía razón, yo era la mala, era la idiota y cruel.

-Tora… -el me miro atentamente ante la mención de su nombre, entonces, sí, lo abracé, y le di un beso en la mejilla, estuve así con él unos segundos, él me apartó, pero yo se lo dije…

-Estas tan triste aunque quieras negarlo…Y yo sé que tú necesitas más un abrazo que yo. Estas dañado.

-Te acabas de casar y prometerle fidelidad a tu esposo y ese no soy yo, ese es: Usui Takumi. Anda y ve con tu esposo, prometo que me volverás a ver algún día y para ese tiempo, ya lo abre superado y gracias por el dije, Misaki-san

A pesar de que él mismo me animaba a irme de su lado, veía su rostro sonrojado, y sobre su mejilla, había el lápiz labial que no recordaba que traía puesto, tome mi pañuelo

-Espera Tora-kun, lo siento te deje esa marca, voy a limpiarla, lo apoyé contra la pared, él se ruborizó aún, más, y le limpié suavemente el rostro, por algún extraño motivo, me acerqué demasiado a su cara, estaba a unos 10cm de sus labios, me sorprendí, de lo natural que me parecía tenerlo tan cerca, el emitió un gemidito sordo, y me ruboricé estúpidamente, mientras pensaba en que debía de alejarme, porque yo amaba a Usui, por otra parte, mis más bajos instintos, hacía que mi cuerpo no reaccionara, y no se alejara, sino todo lo contrario, sentí como una de sus cálidas manos, me tomaba firmemente de la cintura, mientras otra tomaba mi cabeza, y yo no podía apartarlo, me recordó… Cuando lo conocí

Después de mi uniforme mojado, me dio 10seg. Para vestirme, yo lo hice, salí y descubrí sus verdaderas intenciones, el me ofreció dinero, yo me negué pero él me arrojo con precisión sobre el escritorio, he intento abusar de mí, primero me intentó besar, y yo pronuncié el nombre de Usui, el de la nada apareció y le di las gracias, el me salvó; Pero en este momento, estábamos casi igual solo que yo no me negaba, y no iba a pronunciar esta vez el nombre del ahora marido mío.

En vez de eso, salió otro nombre de mi boca:

-Tora- susurré pero era demasiado tarde, para eso, pues lo dije ya entre sus labios, esta vez los 2 nos besamos por voluntad, sin el sabor agrio del alcohol…

Nos separamos.

-Tora, lo siento, esto no es correcto, yo… yo

-Tu amas a Usui Takumi, así escomo debe de ser, debes de amar a tu esposo

-Sí, yo amo a Takumi

-Lo entiendo, pero ¿quedamos en buenos términos cierto Misaki-san'?

-Sí- dije sonriendo, y esta vez los 2 solamente nos abrazamos.

Pero algo paso, nos interrumpieron, se escuchó una patada… Alguien rompió la puerta, como aquella vez…

Tora me soltó entonces, los dos mirábamos incrédulos ante quien nos descubrió, y los 2 lanzamos su nombre al aire:

-USUI!


	7. Alianza y Amistad o ¿Hermandad?

Capítulo 7: -Alianza y Amistad o ¿Hermandad?

(Narra Misaki)

-USUI! –gritamos Tora y yo, ¿qué tanto habrá visto?, ¿lo habré herido?, no lo sé, solamente empecé a llorar al pensar en el sufrimiento que le causare si vio todo. El camino directo hacía nosotros sin decir nada, casi instintivamente Tora me tomo del brazo y me puso detrás de él, protegiéndome, y sinceramente se lo agradecí en el momento porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría Takumi.

Takumi, le dio un puñetazo en la cara a Tora, seguía avanzando hacia él, no podía permitir eso, corrí hacia él, lo tome de un brazo, él volteo y me miro triste, con los ojos muy llorosos, a punto de desbordarse las lágrimas, nos miramos así unos segundos.

-Lo vi todo- dijo con voz hiriente- y no me puedo enojar contigo, porque al final dijiste que me querías más a mí, y sé que solo lo ves como un amigo, simplemente creo que me exalté y la única razón por la que no lo mato en este instante es porque tú también lo quieres, tu dijiste que no de la misma manera que a mí pero yo sé que te dolería si algo le pasara. Aré como que esto fue una despedida al menos en ese ámbito. Solo por ti Misaki, pero por favor no lo agás, me duele mucho.

Él no dijo nada, pero ¿cómo era posible que me perdonara por ello? Me sentí la peor basura, me caí al suelo al tan solo pensarlo, porque si Usui estuviera en mi lugar y yo en el suyo, en estos momentos estaría muerta del dolor. Yo lo amaba demasiado.

El me ofreció su mano para levantarme, la tome sin dudar, me levanto hábilmente me abrazo y me beso, tuve que recordar que Tora estaba aún ahí, Usui avanzaba hacia él.

-Takumi no, por favor, no…

No me hizo caso y siguió avanzando, pero me sorprendí al ver que le extendía la mano para levantarlo al igual que lo había hecho conmigo.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?- pregunto Tora seriamente confundido.

-No te guardo rencor, mientras Misaki te quiera a mi también me agradarás, además no creo que esto vuelva a pasar, ya que yo me encargaré de que así sea. Además tengo una deuda contigo por todo el apoyo que le has brindado.

-Por alguna extraña razón siempre me has parecido interesante, cualquiera en tu lugar me hubiera matado y no hubiera perdonado a su esposa después de esto. Pero tú no eres ordinario, ¿cierto, o me equivoco?- dijo con esa mirada felina.

-Cierto- respondió calmadamente Takumi

-Solo que yo respetaré su matrimonio, pero siempre seré su amigo y podrá confiar a mi estando a tu lado o no.

-Cuento con esa suerte, pero créeme que no la necesitará- dijo igualmente desafiante

Tora tomo su mano y se levantó, se miraban atentamente uno a otro, ¿qué era aquello?, se estaban declarando la guerra o ¿estaban hablando como viejos amigos?

-Confió que si algo me llegase a pasar cuidarás de ella

-No estás tan mal ni eres tan idiota como para que algo te pase

-¿Es eso un cumplido?

-No te lo tomes tan leal de mi parte, pero me hicieses prometer eso o no, yo cuidare de ella siempre

-Eso es genial, un idiota como tú enamorándose… Quiero ser testigo de tu lucha interna, porque ciertamente no lo voy a hacer fácil para ti. Ella es mía.

-Lo admito, yo me enamoré, pero si le llegas a hacer algo siempre estaré dispuesto a consolarla y protegerla, así que cuídala.

-¿Amigos?, ¿Aliados? O ¿cómo quieres que sea la relación entre nosotros dos?

-Por el momento somos solamente aliados, jamás pensé que te diría esto a ti, pero eres una de las únicas personas que me agradan en sobremanera, y si la tratas como se merece, como la princesa que es, creo que podremos llegar a ser amigos.

Después de intercambiar esos diálogos, se abrazaron como buenos amigos. ¿Era un delirio mío?, ¿cómo era eso posible?, ¿Tora me había dicho princesa? Y ¿Usui estaba de acuerdo?.

Los dos se acercaron a mí y cada uno me ofreció su mano, yo tome con una sonrisa las 2.

-Es hora de nuestro primer baile como esposos Misaki-san

-Y a mí espero me concedas el 2do baile

-Sí-afirme para los 2

Y partimos los 3 hacia la gran pista del salón, donde me esperaban todos queriendo bailar con los novios, pero yo cumplí mi promesa, y bailé primero con Takumi.

-Misaki, ¿en verdad me quieres'?, ¿no te estas arrepintiendo?

-Cla-Claro que no estúpido Takumi!, ya te explique lo de Tora-kun, al que yo quiero… es a ti

-Yo también quiero a Misa-chan

Continuamos bailando, y recordé los bailes suaves y los intrincados, que aprendí en las clases que me dio Tora

-Parece que estoy bailando con una señorita de alta sociedad, o incluso una maestra de baile, Misa-chan es muy buena, admito que en algo Igarashi-kun no se equivocó… eres una princesa

-Que-Que estupideces estas diciendo!, y aparte solo bailo bien porque tuve un buen instructor, eso es todo

-Parece que se acabó la pieza, supongo que alguien está empezando a desesperarse por el segundo baile que le prometiste... –acercándose mucho al oído Takumi me susurra traviesamente: -Espero note agotes demasiado, necesitaras mucha energía para hoy por la noche Misa-chan

-E-estúpido pervertido del planeta feromonas! –digo furiosa y sonrojada como un tomate

Alguien me tomo de 1 brazo y me separó de mi esposo, y sus hermosos ojos verde fuerte se cambiaron por unos felinos y de un hermoso tono topacio: Tora. No habló, simplemente, Takumi asintió y me dejo con él, era un baile fuerte, un tango que se tenía que bailar muy pegado a la pareja de baile, por lo tanto sentí su cuerpo, el cual se sentía bien torneado, algo que el traje elegante ocultaba de sobremanera, y su loción olía delicioso, Takumi pocas veces usaba, puesto que no lo necesitaba, el olor natural de mi esposo olía a una clase de delicia indescriptible, aunque Tora usara o no también olía muy bien. Bailamos, hasta que me calaron los zapatos, él lo noto, me sentó en una silla y me dijo que le diera 10 seg. ; Recordé cuando sucedió el incidente de cuando nos conocimos, el me dio 10 seg. Entonces para vestirme también, le sonreí y empecé a contar como en ese entonces lo había hecho él cantando los números del 10, al 0:

Dieeez, nueeeve, (*agreguen tonadita)

Él me sonrió y salió corriendo a alta velocidad, seguí contando:

Ooochoo, sieeeete, seeeiiss, ciiincoo, cuaaatro, treeees

Antes de que contara, los últimos 2 segundos él ya estaba enfrente de mis pies, quitándome los tacones y sustituyéndolos por unos zapatos bajitos y cómodos.

-Gra-gracias, pero…

-¿Qué?

-¿Cómo es que en 8 segundos fuiste y viniste?, empiezo a creer que no eres humano y que al igual que Takumi eres un alienígena que hace todo sobrehumanamente

-Fui lo más rápido que pude, y Yi Hua-san ya tenía los zapatos que le pedí preparados, porque para serte sincero sabría que esto pasaría –dijo con una mirada burlona.

-N-No te burles! Y… gracias otra vez

Perdonen, pero yo también quiero un baile con Misaki-chi, dijo una voz masculina muy joven, era Aoi-chan, me sorprendí al verlo, porque estaba de mi estatura!, ¿tanto había crecido?, me paré, Tora no cedió un momento y bailamos suavemente

-Aoi-chan, ¡has crecido tanto!

-gracias, y tu… te ves muy hermosa Misaki-chi

Y bailamos, cuando se acabó alguien me pidió el último baile, era mi padre... Sakuya Ayuzawa, ¿desde cuándo le comencé a decir padre, aunque sea en mi mente'?

-Misaki-san, te ves tan hermosa! –dice llorando de felicidad

-Padre deja de llorar!

Pronto distinguí entre los invitados, parejas, por doquier… Shizuko y Kanou, Suzuna y Shintani, Sakura y Kuuga. L cual cabe mencionar también había cambiado para bien y quería sinceramente a Sakura y también a la boda asistieron, los otros integrantes de UxMishi y cantaron, admito que su música siempre me ha gustado.

Y seguimos conversando, era muy tarde y vi a Takumi y Tora salir, hablando animadamente, por lo que no me preocupe y seguí en la fiesta, más tarde salí y vi a Gerard y Takumi abrazados!, ¿qué pasaba?, fui corriendo y Gerard me miró fijamente

-Ayuzawa-san, todos les trajeron un presente y yo no quise ser la excepción, aquí está, supongo que necesitarán, un lugar donde guardan todos sus regalos –dijo señalando un auto, bastante caro

-Un lamborghini plomo plateado…un excelente auto

-Como siempre tu respuesta es acertada Tiger-kun

-Lo sentimos pero no podemos aceptarlo –dice Takumi

-Lo siento pero no está a discusión -le contesta Gerard más calmado – Cedric nos vamos

-Sí- los 2 se suben a una limusina y se van, no sin antes lanzarle a Takumi las llaves, el cual, al instante atrapo hábilmente las llaves en las manos

-Supongo que tendremos que aceptarlo, Igarashi Tora-kun nos vamos, que tengas buenas noches

-I-igualmente digo yo Tora-kun – voy y lo abrazo y nos despedimos

-Tratare de tenerlas pero, creo que a ustedes les ira mejor… -dijo con cara pícara- bueno, me voy, Takumi-kun, Misaki-san

Takumi y yo subimos los regalos al auto y fuimos al departamento que previamente habíamos comprado antes, con nuestros ahorros, estábamos no muy lejos, solamente llegamos, estacionamos el auto y Takumi me cargo, nos besamos muy larga y pausadamente

-Creo que ya es hora Misa-chan

-¿De-de que hablas'?

-Eres mi esposa, eres mía y yo soy tuyo nuestras almas están unidas, pero falta también la unión de nuestros cuerpos… -se tapó la cara, era una de la únicas veces que lo veía tan sonrojado a él, la chica tomate siempre era yo, y esta vez era lo contrario, yo me sentí segura y él estaba tan rojo, se veía hermoso así que di el primer paso…


	8. Días y Noches

Capítulo 8: -Días y Noches

(Narra Misaki)

Tome entre manos su cabeza, y le aparte las manos, estaba totalmente sonrojado!, como jamás lo había visto!

-Takumi, te ves muy lindo –dije apenada a la vez, pues jamás le había dicho eso

Empezó a sonreír

-Misa-chan me llamo lindo ("c:")

-ca-callate!, ya lo arruinaste, estúpido Usui!

-lo siento misa-chan, no te enojes

-n-no estoy enojada

Él me abrazó, estaba muy cómoda, y alterada, pero al estar en sus brazos supe que ese era mi lugar, sabía que yo estaba ahí porque lo amaba y me tranquilice, pero era claro que él era al fin y al cabo un chico, y a pesar de que me amaba también tenía "necesidades" y siempre se estaba reprimiendo, me sentí mal por él y la verdad es que yo aun siendo una chica también había soñado esta vez. Algo interrumpió mis pensamientos, era algo cálido y húmedo, tocando mi oreja, era su lengua!

-¿Qu-¿Qué haces?!

-Eres muy linda tú también sonrojada Misaki, ¿estas lista?

-Li-lista para qué?!

-Misaki haciéndose la inocente también es linda, te quiero Misaki

Y me beso dulcemente, mi mente se iba quedando poco a poco en blanco, y el beso se prolongaba más, se volvía más agitado, nuestras respiraciones se unían, sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban fijamente deseosos y cariñosos, sus manos estaban en mi cintura, y él ya estaba encima de mí, mientras nos besábamos, una de sus manos se deslizo hacia mi vestido y rápidamente comenzó a quitármelo ansioso, yo no desaproveche y también le desabroche la camiseta, él se encargó de que los 2 quedáramos en ropa interior, al instante me sonroje pues recordé que llevaba puesto 1 conjunto de lencería de los que me habían dado las chicas de Maid-latte, el comenzó a retirar la lencería, besándome en partes pocos usuales de la cabeza a los pies, prácticamente, yo gemí de vez en cuando lo cual me avergonzaba grandemente…

Cuándo terminó ambos estábamos agitados, como si hubiéramos hecho horas de ejercicio, corriendo un maratón o siendo perseguidos por unos maleantes, sin decir palabras el me abrazó debajo de las mantas contra su pecho, nos quedamos así hasta que me dormí, cuando desperté, instintivamente me cubrí pues aún estaba desnuda, me sonroje al descubrir que me dolían un poco mis zonas privadas, y tenía marcas de sus besos por todos lados, alguien abrió la puerta, era Takumi en boxers, una perspectiva muy vergonzosa, tenía una enorme sonrisa y llevaba en las manos una bandeja de comida.

-Ya despertaste, aunque estoy un poco triste, yo quería despertarte a besos, pero en fin (suspira) este es tu desayuno, Misa-chan, yo te lo preparé.

-Gr-Gracias, dame 5 minutos para vestirme

-te dejaré el desayuno en la mesa entonces, mientras, veré como te vistes

-e-estúpido pervertido!

-Misaki, yo ya conozco cada parte de ti, conozco "ahí", "ahí" y también "ahí" –dijo mientras, me tomaba en brazos, y tomaba prendas de ropa de las maletas, prácticamente me vistió como a una muñeca. Me puso ropa cómoda.

-Gracias, aunque fue algo innecesario

-Hace un poco de frío, buscaré un suéter para ti, ¿está en esta maleta?

-No-No Takumi, no toques esa maleta!

-¿Qué pasa Misaki?

-simplemente no toques esa maleta, por favor

-Misaki, sea lo que sea puedes decírmelo

-Pero te enojarás

-Prometo que no –dijo mirándome seriamente

Tome la maleta, la abrí y se la mostré, el saco todos mis trajes de Maid, y… el saco de Tora

-Él es importante para ti, no tengo porque enojarme, solo tengo una duda

-¿Cuál?

-Misaki, ¿porque huele a una loción muy fina mesclada con alcohol?

-Eso es porque…

-Dímelo, prometí que no me iba a enojar

Y empecé a contarle todo, como me suplico, esa noche, el beso, el gesto del saco, la pequeña caja de cristal con el dije,

-El dije! –pronuncie preocupada, ¿dónde estaba? –¿no lo has visto?, es una cadena con el dije que me diste hace años, cuando interpretamos a Romeo y Julieta y también tiene una cabeza de tigre

-No, te ayudaré a buscarlo

En silencio, busque como una loca, Takumi me toco el hombro, ofreciéndome en su mano el dije, lo había encontrado

-Gra-Gracias –pronuncié con voz temblorosa y llorando

-Veo que es demasiado importante para ti, ¿no es cierto, Misaki?

-Cla-Claro que es importante!, aquí es como si llevara un amuleto de las 2 personas más importantes para mí, Tora y Tú

-cambiaste la cadena

-sí, se rompió y tome la de el dije de Tora

-Es muy cara, tanto la cadena como el dije son de oro blanco, y los ojos de este son diamantes sabias?

-S-sí, me lo había dicho el, pero para mí son igual de valiosos los dos dijes

-Me alegra, pero sabías también, que lo anunciaron en una revista muy famosa, solo existe este, y es un dije de diseñador, estoy algo celoso, el regalo a Misaki esto, así que hoy te regalaré algo, no permitiré que él me gane tu corazón!, si te soy sincero, El miedo a perderte floreció hoy por primera vez en mi.

-Tora-kun, es mi amigo, yo te quiero a ti!

-aun así, vamos, que tu elegirás

Me jalo prácticamente de la mano y me llevo cargando al coche, ¿cómo es que conducía tan bien?, para cuando termino el transcurso del camino de casa a la joyería; entramos y me puse algo celosa, a donde caminábamos se le quedaban viendo las chicas y se decepcionaban al verme a su lado y con anillos de casados.

Todo el día después de comprarme una fina pulsera intrincada, que hacia juego con el dije, el cual me caí hacia atrás por su precio y por la expresión de Takumi, al ni siquiera preocuparse y comprarla; después se la paso comprándome ropa cara, y demás cosas superficiales. Al llegar a casa, quiso que me pusiera todo y me lo probara, me preguntaba que me parecía.

-¿Porque me compraste todas estas cosas caras?, estoy segura que te acabaste todo el dinero!

-No, no he gastado ni 0.1% de mis ahorros

-¿Qué'?

-Pero da igual el dinero, por último, quiero que te pruebes también la ropa interior que te compre

-Alienígena Pervertido!

Apenas me puse lencería y se volvió un loco, se abalanzó sobre mí.

Los días pasaban, y asaban, días y noches, todos felices, pero algo me preocupo

-Takumi, ¿cuántos días han pasado desde que nos casamos?

-Etto… 17 días

-mi periodo debió haberme llegado hace 8 días, y yo jamás me retraso

-aún es temprano, no lo crees, si pasan unos días más te llevaré al médico

-Gr-Gracias

Justo cuando iba al baño, mi visión se alteró y caí al suelo, sin ver nada más que un negro profundo, lo último que escuche fue un angustiado:

-MISAKI!


	9. Resultados

Capítulo 9: -Resultados

(Narra Misaki)

¿Dónde estoy?, me duele la cabeza, abro los ojos; ¿Estoy en un hospital?, Takumi me está viendo preocupado, ¿Qué ha pasado?

-Takumi, ¿qué paso?, no recuerdo nada, ¿porque estoy aquí?

-Te desmayaste

Alguien abre, la puerta, es un doctor

-Buenas noticias, 1: está perfectamente bien su esposa de salud, y 2: está embarazada, felicidades a los dos!

Un momento…

QUEEEEEE?!

No puedo reaccionar, que paso, yo me cuide

-Bueno los dejo, para asimilar la noticia

-Misaki… emm…

-Lo siento… no era mi intención, supongo que me descuide

-¿A qué te refieres?, Yo fui el descuidado, no es culpa tuya Misa-chan, pero lo importante por el momento, es… ¿qué decides?

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Somos jóvenes, aun, estamos, recién casados

Se acerca a mí, y me dice

-Yo quiero tenerlo, pero al final también es tu decisión

-Cl-Claro que lo quiero tener!, es… es mi… nuestro hijo, o hija, o incluso … ¿hijos?!

Me detengo a pensar, que tengo una parte de Takumi, en mí, y también es parte mía, me imagino mil cosas… ¿será como el?, ¿cómo yo?, ¿una mezcla?

-Misaki, ¿me vas a hacer padre? (c:)

-Ca-callate, estoy pensando, como le pondremos :D

-Misaki, estas muy entusiasmada

-Claro que sí!, es nuestro hijo

-Bueno si es niña, que se llame Misaki, si es niño que se llame…

-Como tú!

-Estas segura?

-si!

-Bueno, tendré que cuidarte hoy aquí, el doctor dio que te debes de quedar aquí hoy, y mañana podemos regresar a casa

Era noche, y el durmió, en el una silla a mi lado plácidamente

Y yo tuve pesadillas…

Un pequeño Takumi y una pequeña yo, se acercan a mí corriendo, pero están tristes, los dos me preguntan al mismo tiempo:

-Mama, ¿cómo era papá?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Ya sabes, que yo jamás lo conocí, más que en fotos

Me despierto gritando, ¿qué paso?... En mi pesadilla moría Takumi, llore, mucho, Takumi me apretó la mano… lo desperté con mis gritos, lo abrace, y lo abrace, lo bese, y no lo deje hablar

-Prométeme que no te iras jamás de mi lado, por favor!

-Misaki, ¿Qué paso?, yo jamás haría eso, duerme y no temas, aquí estoy

Dormí, al día siguiente volvimos a casa, los días pasaban, y yo seguía teniendo la misma pesadilla, todas la noches me abrazaba Takumi, hasta que dormía, pasaron 2 meses, era el momento de volver, hicimos la maletas, Takumi ya había prevenido todo, y compro un pequeño departamento con 3 habitaciones, ya que hasta dentro de otro mes, sabríamos, que era nuestro hijo, niño o niña, y también sabríamos, cuantos eran. Todos nos dieron la bienvenida, les dije de mi noticia y todos nos felicitaron. Pero… no veía a Tora, le pregunte a Teryu y los demás ex estudiantes de Miyabigaoka, Yi-Hua me contesto:

-Él se fue muy lejos, a Nueva York, en Estados Unidos, al otro lado del mundo

Entristecí, pues yo quería que él lo supiera, pero también compendia que sería egoísta de mi parte decírselo.

Días, después llego… debía decírselo, pues llego a visitarnos directamente a nosotros…


	10. El Pequeño Sangrón

Capítulo 10: -El pequeño sangrón

(Narra Tora)

-Maki

-mande

-¿crees que Misaki, sea feliz?

-supongo que sí, puesto que esta con su esposo

-¿sería malo si voy a visitarla?

-No, pero… ¿está bien para ti?

-Soy débil, y lo sabes Maki… Camino despacio… que todo me asombre, es imposible después de conocerla a ella; pero no puedo dejar de pensar en si estará bien, solamente es eso: Curiosidad, han pasado 8 largos meses

-Vamos entonces

Vamos lo más rápido que nos permiten los límites de velocidad, investigue en minutos la nueva dirección de Usui Takumi y… Misaki Usui! Con Gerard. En minutos más estamos ante una casa blanca de 2 pisos, era de esperarse de Gerard, arrepentirse y darle una casa a su antes odiado hermano.

-Tora-kun, es aquí

Bajamos del auto, tocamos el timbre… no tienen servidumbre, me abre la puerta Takumi-san (¿desde cuándo le digo así?)

-¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Bien sabes a que vengo…

-No, de hecho no (._.)

-… (.-.), vengo a ver a Misaki-san

-Oh, sí por supuesto pasa (c:)

-Puedo preguntar la razón de tu felicidad, o más bien de tu cara de idiota

-Pensé que creías que había nacido con ella

-Deja de bromear y llévame a donde esta Misa-chan

-Está bien pero no la alteres, le puedes hacer daño, cuídala

-¡¿Está enferma?!, ¡¿le hiciste algo?!

-No, pero ya lo entenderás… - me llevó a una puerta- Aquí es

Abre la puerta, y encuentro a Misaki leyendo un manga shoujo, está muy hermosa, ¿de qué está enferma?, ¿a que se refiere Takumi con que no la altere por su bien?, observo un brillo en sus ojos, ¿enamoramiento? No, no lo es… desciendo de su cara a su cuello, brazos, y… SU ESTÓMAGO!. Tengo la boca abierta, va avanzado ya su embarazo… Estoy muy triste, pero sabía que esto pasaría alguna vez, pero, fue demasiado pronto!, ¿se embarazo a penas se casó?

-Tora-kun te sientes bien

-MISAKI QUE HICISTE'?, ¿Cuántos MESES TIENES?

-8 meses con 2 semanas, lo más probable es que nazca en las 2 semanas siguientes

-Ustedes dos no pierden tiempo cierto

-Tora-kun, cuando nazca ¿serás su padrino?

-Sí, claro, claro que sí, pero como le pondrás?

-Ya sabemos que será niño, así que se llamara Takumi, como su padre

-Vale yo… bueno yo les deseo suerte, creo que me iré… a algún lugar de por aquí, para estar cerca de ustedes.

Avanzo a la puerta, ¿Qué es lo que siento?, estoy confundió, yo todavía la quiero, y me duele que vaya a tener un hijo de otro, pero me embarga el alivio de saber que está feliz, y ¿porque no odio a ese niño?

-Tora-kun!

Volteo, ¿porque mi vista esta borrosa?, ella, avanza y me abraza

-No llores, Tora-kun, ¡no seas idiota!

-¿Llorar?, ¿Quién está llorando?

Con el dorso de la mano me cubro, los ojos, y descubro que tengo lagrimas

-AAHHHHHHHH!, AUUCCH!

La sostengo fuertemente, su peso está en mis manos, no la dejó caer

-MISAKI! ¿QUE SUCEDE?... TAKUMI! AYUDA!

La ayudo asentarse, pero ¿dónde está ese idiota cuando lo necesita su esposa?

Alguien entra con violencia y me grita:

-Ayúdame toma sus pies, y yo la cabeza, tenemos que llevarla a un hospital, el niño va a nacer

Vamos ignorando los límites de velocidad, el conduciendo y Misaki y yo en la parte trasera, pero si está llorando!

-Date prisa!, le duele! -Digo con lágrimas en los ojos, no me gusta verla así

Llegamos al hospital, dicen que tiene que esperar, ¿Qué clase idiotas insensibles son?, saco la chequera, y cambian de opinión, la meten de inmediato a una sala.

Me estoy minutos en la sala de espera, ¿vivirá?, pasa demasiadas veces que la madre muere al momento de dar a luz, me atormento, horas, 2 horas, ¿es tan tardado un parto?.

Sale, Takumi acompañado de unas enfermeras, tiene una cobija medio ensangrentada, ¿y Misaki?, Avanzo hacia Takumi

-¿Qué pasa con Misaki?

Me mira feliz a los ojos

–Esta perfecta, fue tardado, pero paso, solo va estar aquí hoy y mañana podremos llevarla a casa, Pero el pequeño, bueno, él es el más fuerte, me aprieta el dedo con fuerza, lo nalguearon 5 veces y no lloro, por un momento pensé que no viviría, pero al final resulto ser tan fuerte como Misaki, solamente hasta que lo apartamos de ella lloro. El no necesita observación podemos llevarlo ahora mismo. Ya lo limpiaron y peso bien, y todo está en orden. Solo que debo de ir por ropa a la casa, y otro conjunto de ropa para Misaki, pero estoy inseguro, no quiero sacarlo a la calle, aún. Estaba pensando en dejarlo, pero solo con Misaki y conmigo está quieto, con todos los demás, llora, de desagrado, no sé qué hacer!, Parece que detestara a todo el mundo!.

Lo miro, y observo la cabeza asomándose del niño, dice que con todo el mundo lora excepto con Misaki, y el…

-¿Puedo intentarlo?

-¿Estás seguro?, llora muy fuerte, te romperá la cabeza

-Me arriesgare

Delicadamente me lo coloca en brazos, me dice cómo debo de cargarlo, al instante de tenerlo entre mis brazos siento… ¿Qué es esto?, es tan cálido, y no por la temperatura de su piel, es algo más, tiene cabello tan fino, y corto, es rubio, como Takumi, aun no puede abrir los ojos bien, los tiene muy cerrados, (los recién nacidos lo abren bien entre las primeras dos semanas), los tiene verdes! alza, una mano, y se posa en mi mejilla… Empiezo a llorar de nuevo… ¿Desde cuándo me convertí en un llorica?

-No ha llorado!, le agradas –dice maravillado

-Supongo que sí, no sabes la envidia que te tengo, tienes mucha suerte

-Entonces ¿te lo puedo encargar?

-Claro que sí, este mini-Takumi me agrada!

Se va prácticamente corriendo, me siento y cuido del pequeño, debo de admitir que para ser hijo de Takumi, me agrada demasiado, y es muy lindo, una enfermera me dice que debe de dormirse en la sala especial solo por hoy, y dice que ya está despierta la madre y que puedo pasar a verla pero sin alterarla. Entro, la veo débil, pero sonriente.

-Tienes un lindo bebe

-¿Lo has visto?

-Takumi me lo encargo en lo que iba a la casa por ropa, pero una enfermera se lo llevo a dormir

-¿No te desagrada?, de seguro se la paso llorando. Solo está quieto con Takumi y conmigo

-Ya me lo ha dicho todo Takumi, y… me puso una mano en la mejilla, y no lloro, parece que le agrade

-Me alegra, ¿entonces, serás su padrino? (:

-Sí, claro que sí, aunque será mejor que lo registren pronto como suyo o me lo robare

-Que malvado!

Imito una risa malvada y me sonríe

-Hace mucho que no te reías así, te sienta bien

-Gracias, aunque más que padrino, me gustaría ser un segundo padre para el pequeño… si no te molesta

-No me has preguntado a mí, si me molesta Igarashi Tora

Dice Takumi, entrando por la puerta

-Te especializas en arruinar buenos momentos cierto Usui Takumi?

Y empezamos a reír, mientras el pequeño Takumi en brazos de su padre, por primera vez desde nacido rio, tenía la sonrisa de Misaki.


	11. Hemanos

Capítulo 11: -Hermanos

(Narra Tora)

El pequeño Takumini (así le llamo), tiene 4 meses, lo trato como un padre a su hijo, y al parecer a Takumi-san no le molesta, ya lo han registrado, puesto que Misaki se tomo muy en serio mi amenaza .-.

Tengo que soportar ver como Takumi (el mayor), besa a Misaki enfrente de mi ¬¬

Un día Misaki y yo estábamos durmiendo al bebe, y cuando por fin lo logramos…

-Al parecer seré el único solterón por aquí

-oh, cierto, ¿Qué le paso a tu prometida?

-Porque te conocí… porque fui lo suficientemente estúpido para dejarme llevar por ti… Y de repente me doliste. Tu eres la razón detrás de mí "No gracias" a casarme con ella.

-Tora-kun… por favor, si no fui yo, si no fue ella, eso no importa, tú sigue

-Si yo te hubiera tratado mejor desde que te conocí, tal vez hubiera tenido las mismas oportunidades que él, de que tú te enamoraras de mí… Pero quería ser prudente, porque a pesar de que a últimas instancias me había enamorado de ti, no pude y descubrí que: La prudencia y la cobardía son dos cosas completamente diferentes.

-Tora-kun… tal vez…

-Ese alterado?, si tienes, razón, tal vez

-No… me refiero a que tal vez… tengas razón

-eh?

-Tal vez sin Takumi-kun, sin conocerlo, sin haberlo amado, hubiera terminado contigo, pero la verdad es que no es así, y ya conociéndolo, y separándome de él, no podría vivir…

-Entiendo, perdón, olvida todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiempo después, tuvimos que regresar, puesto que le conseguí a Misaki una beca en una universidad, y yo también, al igual que Takumi y ella había perdido 1 año de estudios. Dejamos al pequeño Takumi a cargo de una nana que también cuido de Maki, durante su infancia. Solo por casualidad la Universidad estaba cerca de Seika.

En una ocasión:

Un profesor vio a Misaki, y Takumi salir de su auto Lamborghini plomo plateado, y a mí no me dejaban las miradas por mi Ducati dorada. Unos profesores, nos tenían envidia. Pasaron los meses y éramos los 3 mejores alumnos de la escuela entera. El pequeño Takumi se quedaba a mí cuidado los fines de semana y llegue a acomodarle un cuarto en mi casa, aunque a Takumi (mayor) no le gustaba la idea, con que Misaki me dejara era suficiente. Los viejos compañeros de Miyabigaoka y de Seika, juntos nos llevábamos mejor, después de que 2 compromisos fueran anunciados oficialmente: Sakura-san y Kuuga Sakurai, Suzuna la hermana de Misaki, y el otro tipo que nos cae mal a Takumi mayor y a mí.

Un día ese tipo quería cargar al pequeño Takumi, a lo que "los 2 padres" nos opusimos totalmente y parecíamos 3 perros pelando. El un perro japones, Takumi un dóberman y yo un pastor alemán. Al final Misaki en su versión demonio nos "convenció" y le permitió cargarlo, pero gran sorpresa nos llevamos de que al parecer únicamente no lloraba con nosotros 3, y a él lo vomito y chilleteo.

Con el tiempo, no era inusual ser los más envidiados de toda la escuela tanto por alumnos como por profesores, éramos las notas sobresalientes, y formábamos parte de consejo estudiantil, algo nuevo para Takumi y para mí. En san Valentín, rechazábamos varios chocolates, pasado el tiempo, se enteraron de que Misaki y Takumi eran esposos y ahora ya no se le acercaban, pero yo no tenía excusa y jamás me dejaban en paz. Tuve que rechazar, ignorar y demás y aun así ninguna táctica funciono. Takumi y yo fuimos haciéndonos cada vez más cercanos hasta el punto de… algo que jamás imagine: ser amigos, compañeros, camaradas, "padres del mismo niño" y casi hermanos.

Tiempo después me refería siempre a él como "hermano" y tiempo más, el también a mi.

PASADO EL AÑO

Había un sujeto llamado Nogima Zawamoto, siempre nos ha odiado a Takumi y a mí. Tiempo después descubrieron que tenía tratados con el contrabando de droga. La misma noche que íbamos saliendo de la universidad, Takumi se adelantó porque lo haba exentado de la última clase de ese día, cuando se escucharon patrullas y demás, nos acercamos y descubrimos que habían atrapado a Zawamoto y que también era un asesino puesto que en una tienda disparo a cuantas personas encontró… Yo me puse a llorar y gritar histéricamente

-¡¿Que tienes Tora?! –me pregunta Misaki preocupada

-Takumi entro a esta tienda a comprar!, estaba dentro!

Misaki al instante, se desmayó. La deje ahí, tenía que entrar a ver dónde estaba Takumi, me quisieron detener pero no pude evitarlo, los golpee y entre a la fuerza, verifique en todas la cajas principalmente, lo entre! estaba en la "T-12", estaba cubierto de sangre!

-Takumi!, noooo! Takumi!

-¿Por qué lloras?

-Te dieron un balazo idiota!

-Lo se

-¿porque no haces algo?!

-¿Que haría si estoy a punto de morir?

-¿Y Misaki?, ¿Takumini?, no piensas en ellos… Yo también te necesito!

-¿tu?

-si!, eres mi… HERMANO!

-Recuerdas nuestra promesa de hace más de 1 año?, la de proteger a Misaki?, si?, pues quiero que también incluyas al pequeño Ta-ku -mi-ni

-Se te está dificultando la respiración, que ago?!

Intento reanimarlo, haciéndole masaje en el corazón, no funciona!, tiene mucha sangre, me quito la camisa y le ago un torniquete, sigo masajeándolo.

-Escúchame bien, esto no va a funcionar, ya hablaron a la ambulancia y vendrá, mientras lucha! –digo llorando, hasta veo todo deforme por la lágrimas- Lo único que queda por hacer es respiración boca, boca, y no puedes negarte!

-¿Qui-én dic-e que me ne-gar-e?, -dice sonriendo con dificultad

-Eres como dice Misaki!

-¿Un-estup-ido perv-ert-ido?

-Si!, digo no!, si no que jamás te das por vencido!

Sin avisar, pongo mis labios en los suyos!, como es que puedo hacer esto y no me siento mal?, pero si no soy gay!

-Me qui-ere-s, com-o a –un her -man-o yo tambi-en, her-man-o

Lo vuelvo a callar pasa hacerle boca, boca, está cerrando los ojos!, esos 2 balazos!, no solo es el del brazo!, también le dieron uno cerca del pulmón!.

-Ha llegado la ambulancia!, resiste!

-si

Tomo a Misaki, aún inconsciente entre mis brazos y nos vamos todos en la ambulancia, esperando que todo vaya bien: muchos hablan de "solo un amor", pero yo me he dado cuenta de que el amor es distinto siempre, yo amo a Misaki como mujer y un ejemplo a seguir; a Takumini como a un hijo; y a Takumi como un hermano.

Veo a una enfermera y le pido entrar a verlo, me lo niega. Dice que si alguien no lo hubiera reanimado no estaría aquí, (después de todo valió a pena ese "beso"). Son las 3:23 a.m. me escabullo y …lo veo, lo han vendado, y tiene una cara de sufrimiento, no lo soporto y me pongo a llorar, pero ¿porque siempre a mi o a las personas que me importan?

Escucho pasos, me tengo que ir, aunque sé que no me escuchará, solo alcanzo a decir:

-Lucha… Después de todo, yo no puedo comprender la sensación de "solo un amor"... Hermano.

Y me sacan a la fuerza de ahí.


	12. Injusticia

Capítulo 12: -Injusticia

(Narra Tora)

Pagamos la cuenta del hospital, ha tenido suerte Takumi de que pasó rozando un pulmón, pero no le dio. Ahora tiene una cicatriz por la extracción de bala. Esta grave y necesita sangre, me hicieron el test de alcoholemia (BAC, Blood Alcohol Concentration, Concentración de alcohol en la sangre), últimamente he estado consumiendo bastante alcohol pero sin llegar a ser adicto, ambos somos O positivo y no porque reprobé ese test no puedo donarle sangre, pero dicen que hay una forma química de quitar el alcohol más rápido de mi sangre pero tardara 3 días y en eso puede suceder lo que sea!. Me han dejado ver a Takumi, entro, se ve fuerte, como es que este tan delicado?

Lo veo fijamente y susurro:

-Lástima que no estoy libre de pecado, soy muy bueno lanzando piedras, pero por mi hermano hare lo que sea!

Me estoy acercando a la puerta para salir en cuanto:

Takumi se despierta y me dice

-¿Cómo están todos?

-¿Cómo crees?, preocupados

-pensé que estarías feliz

-¿de que estas hablando?!, eres mi hermano!, ¿Cómo podría estar feliz por algo así?! Como si supiera lo que pasa, Takumini, estuvo llorando toda la noche, y al final Misaki y yo comprendimos que se estaba desahogando y lo dejamos.

-tendrías a Misa-chan para ti, y al pequeño Takumini

-pero no te tendría a ti!, mi único hermano

-etto… Tora…

-qué?

-eso se escuchó muy… uke

-QUE NO SOY GAY!

-bisexual?

-NO!,

-ni un poco?

-NADA!, SOY TOTALMENTE HETERO!

-y ese beso?

-fue para salvarte y no fue un beso fue respiración boca a boca

Se escucha caer algo… ES MISAKI!, está en el suelo, arrodillada, con la cara roja y nos escuchó!. Takumi y yo decimos al mismo tiempo:

-NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!

Ella nos ignora y nos dice

-Ustedes se besaron!

La calmamos y le explicamos todo, al terminar ella, se lanza a reír a carcajadas

-¿de qué te ríes?- le preguntamos al unísono Takumi y yo

-De nada, ignórenme, es solo que no me imagino a 2 hombres tan fuertes como ustedes besándose tiernamente!

-QUE NO NOS BESAMOS!

-Lo que digan, aja, como sea, El Dr. Asuwa te quiere ver Tora-kun

Dejamos a Takumi solo un momento y fuimos donde el doctor

-Les tengo buenas noticias

-Díganos

-Tengo todo para remover lo que queda de alcohol de su sangre Igarashi-san, podemos iniciar cuando quiera

-Ahora mismo no estaría mal

-de acuerdo

El tratamiento comenzó, me dieron a beber un líquido azul de sabor desagradable hasta el puto de parecer vomitivo, minutos después me sentía mareado, y al final sentí una quemazón espantosa en las venas, me ardía y molestaba, pero soporte.

-Mañana a primera hora venga, está limpio y listo para donarle sangre al señor Usui

-De acuerdo!

Me dieron una cena "especial", para hacer que mi sangre estuviera mejor preparada, ni me faltaría mencionar que la comida de hospital es un asco!.

Al día siguiente estaba algo cansado pero a primera hora estaba donde prometí

-Igarashi-san!, me dice preocupado el Dr. Asuwa

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿le paso algo a mi hermano?!

-Vengan todos a el cuarto del señor Usui!

Misaki y yo estábamos ahí cuando, preocupado y triste nos dice el Dr.:

-Señores, les informo la delicada situación del señor Usui

Misaki está llorando y la abrazo, el doctor prosigue:

-El señor el cuchillo con el que fue herido en el pulmón el señor Usui, estaba infectado con un virus, causante de leptosis , por eso ha tenido, mareos, fiebre, dolor de cabeza, irritación intravenosa, entre otros; esta rara enfermedad es curable siempre y cuando se trate los primeros días, después es…

-¿QUE ES?!- le decimos ambos llorando

-MORTAL

-Misaki

Se escucha enfrente de nosotros la voz de Takumi, pues ha estado escuchando todo!

-Tora

-Sean felices juntos de acuerdo?

-A QUE TE REFIERES!

Misaki y yo le gritamos

-NO PODEMOS VIVIR SIN TI!

Continuo:

-Ni Misaki, Ni Yo, y ¿no piensas en nuestro hijo?, el pequeño Takumini, sin su padre…

-Tú también eres su padre

-Sabes a qué me refiero

Misaki, llorando se acerca a él, y le susurra

-Da, igual, pensar que Dios hizo al hombre perfecto para mí, solo para luego quitármelo… no es justo

-Ve por nuestro hijo y por Tora, protéjanse, mutuamente, olvídenme.

-jamás!, porque no morirás! –le grito

-Ambos, olvídense, por favor, de mi

Vemos como lagrimas caen de sus mejillas al decir, eso, sabemos que le duele, lo abrazamos, lo entendemos, porque sentimos como si todos fuéramos lo que tenemos esa enfermedad también.

-No lloren, Tora, tú me enseñaste lo que era una hermandad verdadera, una amistad irrompible, un aliado.

Misaki, fuiste tú mi único amor, no puedo describirte. TE AMO.

Misaki lo besa, un largo tiempo

-No digas estupideces, si mueres , me muero contigo, pero no puede aunque quiera por Takumini, te are caso!... Hasta cierto punto. Y tu bien sabes que no fui yo, no es culpable la situación. Que quede claro por este beso, que solo eres tú… solamente tú. El que me domina con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios

-NO MUERAS TAN FACIMENTE!, mínimo la pasaremos bien quieres'? No importa que nuestro mundo se vaya haciendo más pequeño, mientras estés con nosotros, no veremos nada más. –le digo yo con lágrimas en los ojos, y lo abrazo.


	13. Nueva Amiga

Capítulo 13: -Nueva Amiga

(Narra Tora)

Han pasado 6 meses, a Takumi lo han aislado, no porque su enfermedad sea contagiosa, sino porque esta inmovible y postrado en la cama.

Los primeros meses de la enfermedad lo dejaron "libre" fuimos a todos lugares, algunas chicas se nos acercaron, Takumi las ignoro. Últimamente él ha pensado que como morirá, me debe de acercar a Misaki, cosa que aunque fuera así, no aria en su cara.

Entre las chicas había una de piel olivo y ojos lindos, empezamos a hablar, por lo que note era americana, su nombre era Karen. Misaki también entablo amistad pronto con ella, y al poco tiempo también Takumi.

Con los meses llegamos a ser muy buenos amigos todos, y ella se había enterado de la enfermedad de Takumi noticia por la que no dejo de frecuentarlo. Creo que es buena, cada vez al parecer hay más chicas interesantes.

Cuando le presentamos al pequeño Takumini, le permitimos cargarlo y sorpresa fue grande puesto que el pequeño Takumini, no la vomito. Pasado el tiempo siento que se fueron encariñando mutuamente al año de cumplido… dijo su primera palabra:

-Kaen (Karen)

-QUEEEEEEEE?! Exclamamos todos

Misaki pronto se acercó a Karen y exclamo:

-Gracias Karen, creo que es mejor que hubiera dicho tu nombre ya que estas bestias se han peleado por el nombre de quien iba a ser su primer pronunciación Takumini. De esta forma no gana ninguno y no tengo que soportarlos. Gracias Karen.

Misaki abrazo a Karen y después nos unimos a ellas y también la abrazamos.

-Un momento nos llamaste bestias?-pregunte

-Ni modo que príncipes –dijo con ironía

-La princesa Misaki es mala –dijo con cara chibi Takumini

-Quisieras venir un momento por favor?, -le ofrecí a Karen puesto que no quería que supiera o que Misaki estaba tramando.

-Está bien

Salimos a varios sitios, desde un parque hasta a un concierto de YumeMishi. Era demasiado fácil ser yo mismo con Karen, realmente fácil sentirme libre.

Mi moto se descompuso, así que tuvimos que ir en el tren, (algo nuevo para mí, un chico rico) Karen me jalo del brazo y desesperada me dijo:

-Tora-san, el sujeto de atrás, me está molestando

Lo vi de reojo, era un "megane" (chico friki con lentes, generalmente pervertidos por el rechazo social que viven diariamente)

-Te preocuparía dejar en paz a mi novia? –mentí para salvarla

-N-No-Novia? –pregunto colorada Karen

-Ella es la que está pegada a mí –respondió el megane

Kamisama sabe que yo me cabreo muy fácilmente, al ver que ofendían así a Karen, lo tome por el cuello de la camisa, acerque mi rostro al suyo y susurre con la mirada más atemorizante que pude lograr:

-A una señorita se le respeta, escuchaste pedazo de basura!?

-Ba-basura, pero quien te crees tú para decirme así, solo eres un chico rico que jamás a sufrido por nada

Este idiota me tenía arto

-No sabes que cuanto he sufrido, así que cállate, ¡BA-SU-RA!

El me tiró un golpe a la costilla, era tan débil que parecía el roce de un pétalo, aun así prosigue y me da uno en la cara.

-ha, ha, ha ¡jajaja jaja!, pero que patético!, -digo con los ojos llorosos de la risa, cuando me calmo y todo el mundo nos está viendo, le asiento un buen puñetazo en la cara, le rompí la nariz, por lo que pude ver.

-Tora-kun! –estas bien?, me dice mientras me observa atentamente el rostro Karen

-de-debería preocuparse mejor por mí, ¡SALVAJE!, -grita asustado el megane

Volteo, y está en el suelo llorando, me acerco a él y tiembla

-Claro que soy un salvaje, ¿Qué esperabas de un tigre?

-Ti-tigre?

-Me llamo Igarashi "Tora", cuando quieras puedo volver a darte una paliza que jamás olvidarás

-¡BESTIA!

-Suficiente, ya me hartaste –menciono mientras le asiento un golpe limpio en la nuca y se desmaya

El mundo entero me ve, y señalan a Karen, ¡me molesta!, tomo a Karen de un brazo y la pongo contra el vagón, y la protejo con mi cuerpo de la multitud

-Estas asustada? –le pregunto, puesto que la veo con la cabeza agachada

-ha-ha-jajajaja

-Karen'?, ¿Qué te sucede?

-na-nada es que fue divertido!

.

.

.

'?

-Qué?

-Todo!, esto fue divertido, tu defendiéndome y golpeando a ese tipo, eres genial Tiger-kun!, jamás había tenido un amigo así!

-Me sobreestimas

-Claro que no! –dice y me abraza, ¿Qué es esto, porqué me emociono?, ¡esto es un abrazo de amigos!, jamás había abrazado a una chica sin que implicara amor, o burla o un juego, he descubierto que tener una mejor amiga es lo mejor del mundo!, así que yo también la abrazo.

Llegando a casa…

-Karen, te tengo una sorpresa

-¿otra?

-sí, pero te tengo que tapar los ojos

Ella aceptó, entramamos a casa estaban las luces apagadas, las encendí, y le destape los ojos

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS KAREN!

Ella no podía responder, antes de eso, había regalos regados, en la mesa, un pastel de chocolate, y la decoración no era la "típica" de las fiestas, era elegante y con gracia… (Como Karen), pensé.

Y ese día fue cuando descubrí que había otra persona por la que valía la pena todo esto.


End file.
